I. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication. More particularly, this disclosure relates to methods and systems for monitoring wireless channels.
II. Background
The evolution of mobile telephone technology has produced a number of advancements that have little to do with traditional telephony, but are now considered standard components for most cellular telephones. For example, modern cellular phones are capable of sending and receiving text messages, accessing the internet and displaying multimedia files.
One particular service now available to cellular telephones (and similarly enabled devices) is the ability to wirelessly receive and then play music, movies, music videos and television programming. The content for these services are typically sent across special high-capacity Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)/Forward Link Only (FLO) wireless networks, such as Qualcomm's MediaFLO® system.
As more and more such disparate wireless systems are integrated into common devices and the variety of services expands, the need to monitor and coordinate the various wireless channels associated with the wireless systems may also increase. For example, if the same DVB information is available to a cellular device via two different wireless channels, it may be advantageous to quickly and easily select the best wireless channel based on a large variety of performance aspects of each wireless channel.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop new technologies that can expand the ability of cellular telephones and other systems having multiple wireless interfaces to more easily monitor those wireless channels available to them.